


Ember Island

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Они уже подлетают к пескам их общего прошлого. К месту, где предпоследний маг воздуха, дети Аватара и последнего мага воды Южного полюса, дочери изобретательницы магии метала и даже принцесса Народа Огня могли побыть просто… детьми.Может, после всех этих лет тяжелых решений, груза ответственности и чужих ожиданий на их плечах, они смогут побыть если не детьми, то хотя бы обычными взрослыми.
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ember Island

\- Не могу поверить, что мы действительно снова здесь, - недовольно выдохнула Лин.

Небо над кораблем уже начало наливаться всеми оттенками красного и оранжевого, наполняя красками и кристально чистую морскую воду. Это было судно последнего поколения, разработанное в Заофу, так что путь занял у них меньше суток. Быстрее – только на летающем бизоне, но холод металла палубы был ей куда ближе спины меховой зверюги.

На лице Суинь играла безмятежная улыбка. Женщина вглядывалась в приближающийся песчаный берег Угольного острова, чувствуя себя на десятки лет моложе. 

\- Я так рада, что ты согласилась поехать со мной, - сказала она, положив руку на сестринское плечо.

Напряженная, как и всегда, Лин все же ухмыльнулась.

\- Будто у меня был выбор.

Идея не вызвала у нее энтузиазма с самого начала: брать несколько дней отгула, чтобы провести их вдали от дома и бередить старые раны. Дело, конечно, было далеко не в одном Тензине – за последние годы их отношения настолько наладились, насколько это было возможно после долгих лет совместной жизни, оборвавшихся на измене. Лин даже успела проникнуться сочувствием и симпатией к Пеме: вырастить ораву летучих сорванцов – задача куда более изнуряющая, чем полицейская рутина. И в отставку подать возможности нет.

Детство никогда не было тем временем, в которое ей бы хотелось вернуться. Почти каждый раз они с Суинь отправлялись сюда одни, вместе с семейством Аанга и Катары. Любящими, заботливыми и внимательными родителями, принимавшими их, словно собственных. Пока шеф полиции Тоф ловила преступников, корпела над отчетами и вела запутанную личную жизнь, рядом были они – но, как бы не были мягки гладящие по волосам руки Катары или душевны истории Аанга, они не могли заменить им родную мать.

Обида на маму, друг на друга, крупные ссоры из-за мелочей. Суинь пыталась уломать ее поехать с ней вместе на их маленькое воссоединение, придуманное ей и Тензином – и подозрительно быстро приняла резкий отказ. Поэтому, когда Лин после долгого рабочего дня, состоявшего из бумажной волокиты и допросов пойманных членов Триады, увидела на пороге своей квартиры Су, она была раздосадована, но не удивлена.

Но когда-то и сама идея помириться с сестрой после долгих лет затаенной злобы и невысказанной боли, терзавшей нутро все эти годы, казалась ей абсурдной. И вот, теперь рука Суинь покоилась на ее плече.

После часа уговоров Лин, наконец, сдалась – наспех собрала вещи, не успев расстаться с металлической униформой шефа полиции. У нее был шанс переодеться на корабле, однако она оттягивала этот момент, несмотря на жару. Слишком дорого ощущение безопасности от брони – не столько физическое, сколько моральное.

\- Он был, и ты сделала правильный.

Внезапный порыв ветра растрепал волосы обеих Бейфонг: над их головами пронесся то ли мужской крик, то ли рев летающего бизона. Возможно, что все сразу.

***

\- Не могу поверить, что мы действительно снова здесь! – мечтательно выдохнула Кая.

В ответ послышался нечленораздельный вопль Буми. Прошло уже четыре года с тех пор, как ее старший брат стал магом воздуха, но он продолжал наслаждаться этим каждый день. Демонстративно, экспрессивно и очень-очень бурно наслаждаться. Пока они с Тензином летели на спине Ууги, бодрый шестидесятилетний воздушный кочевник едва ли провел в седле пару часов, делая множественные сальто и наворачивая круги возле бизона в своем обновленном крылатом костюме.

Момент был слишком прекрасен для колкостей, поэтому Кая молча продолжила любоваться огненным закатом, запрокинув голову к небесам. 

Глядя на широкую улыбку сестры и проделывающего очередной бессмысленный трюк брата, Тензин ощутил, как к глазам подступают слезы. Он не заплакал, нет, но знал, что, если бы их сейчас мог видеть отец, он бы рыдал от счастья и гордости. 

Сначала это была просто шутка между ним и такой взрослой и изменившейся, но все же до боли знакомой Суинь, маленькой девочки, выросшей матриархом самого продвинутого города Царства Земли. Они праздно поболтали на свадьбе Джу Ли и Варрика, а потом разговор продолжился в письмах, и вот, они уже подлетают к пескам их общего прошлого. К месту, где предпоследний маг воздуха, дети Аватара и последнего мага воды Южного полюса, дочери изобретательницы магии метала и даже принцесса Народа Огня могли побыть просто… детьми.

Может, после всех этих лет тяжелых решений, груза ответственности и чужих ожиданий на их плечах, они смогут побыть если не детьми, то хотя бы обычными взрослыми.

\- Не волнуйся, братец, - подбодрила его Кая, приняв задумчивость за сомнения. – За выходные с Островом Воздуха ничего страшного не случится без большого папочки. Или, если что, Корра присмотрит за Пемой и детьми.

Тензин ухмыльнулся, сжимая поводья.

\- Скорее они присмотрят за ней, Кая.

Пришло время снижаться – маленький кусочек земли, виднеющийся посреди кристально-голубых волн, уже превратился в величественный остров с побережьем бархатного песка и раскидистыми пальмами в глубине.

Ууги мягко приземлился недалеко от дома, в котором они провели не одно лето. Рядом с глухим стуком шлепнулся Буми, до сих пор испытывающий проблемы с посадкой. Тензин и Кая закашлялись из-за поднявшейся песчаной пелены, а зубр громко чихнул, свалив только поднявшегося мага воздуха с ног.

Рядом послышался мягкий женский смех.

Изуми оставила королевские одежды и украшение из чистого золота, заменяющее ей корону, променяв их на просторные пляжные штаны и широкую рубашку, правда, привычных красных цветов. Тензин, который единственный по воле долга встречался с ней часто, и видел, как черная смоль волос сменилась сединой, выглядел удивленее всех. Для брата и сестры она навсегда осталась принцессой с робкой улыбкой и блестящими на солнце очками – он же за десятки советов Объединенных Республик привык к стойкой и спокойной Хозяйке Огня.

\- Изуми! – радостно воскликнула Кая, схватив женщину в крепкие объятия.

\- Привет, я тоже скучала, - ответила она, после секундного замешательства приобняв ее за талию. – Надеюсь, дорога была легкой.

Когда Кая слегка отстранилась, Тензин осторожно приобнял Хозяйку Огня за плечи.

\- Для большинства из нас – да, как видишь.

Наконец отряхнувшийся Буми резко подбежал к троице и сгреб их в крепкие, почти медвежьи объятия. Изуми тяжело выдохнула, продолжая улыбаться. Тензин непроизвольно выпучил глаза, услышав хруст собственных костей.

***

Остров должен смывать тревоги и печали – так говорил Лорд Зуко, и отчего-то это врезалось в память Лин на всю жизнь. Наверное, потому что ее тревоги редко куда-то девались, и не важно, шумел ли вокруг безустанно разрастающийся город с дорогами-артериями, по которым несутся машины и жизнь, или полные спокойствия морские волны. С детства она была тверда, как и полагается настоящему магу земли, а с камнем дружить мало кто хочет.

Тем не менее, на Угольном острове Лин всегда была окружена друзьями. Пока с пляжа доносился шум голосов, она бродила с другой стороны – вот, три метеорита, стоящих в круг, которые Сокка и мама специально привезли из разных уголков света, чтобы они с Су могли практиковаться в магии метала. Вспомнить его лицо было тяжело – лишь отдельные фрагменты: морщинки в уголках улыбающихся глаз, смуглая, как у Катары, кожа и неизменный «волчий хвост». 

Тепло разлилось в груди Лин: когда-то на этом самом месте она впервые сдвинула метеорит, еще совсем маленькая, и мама обнимала ее, а Сокка трепал по волосам. Остальные взрослые и старшие из детей, кажется, тоже были рядом и одобрительно хлопали – а теперь ей за пятьдесят и многих из них больше нет в этом мире. 

\- Я знала, что найду тебя здесь.

Кая с легкой полуулыбкой смотрела на нее, приближаясь со стороны дома. Они виделись в Репаблик Сити, и не раз, но у них никогда не было времени даже на праздный разговор – уравнители, бешеные духи, лианы посреди города, сбежавшие из тюрьмы террористы и, конечно, вечно попадающая в неприятности Корра не оставляли возможности поболтать. 

Волосы Каи когда-то были того же цвета, что и у молодого Аватара – а теперь они отливали на солнце серебром. Морщинки пролегли вокруг глаз, у губ, на лбу, но ее голубые, такие же яркие и чистые, как морская вода, глаза остались прежними – полными жизни.

Когда-то Лин мечтала о том, чтобы у нее была такая сестра: мягкая и понимающая, но наделенная внутренним стержнем. Та, за которой не приходится бегать, выслушивая крики и постоянные капризы. Часто, когда старшая из сестер Бейфонг скрывалась ото всех, именно Кая шла за ней, и умудрялась найти подходящие слова. Сгладить углы, как прилив сглаживает камни на берегу.

\- Иди, поздоровайся с остальными, - сказала Кая, осторожно взяв ее под руку. – Без тебя это место не было бы полным. Тем более, наша большая и важная Хозяйка Огня покинет нас утром. Давай выжмем из этого вечера все, что можно.

Лин вздрогнула от прикосновения, но не отдернула руку. Видимо, это в стихии воды и тех, кто с нею связан – уметь выбирать момент для прикосновений, знать, когда стоит обнять или положить голову на плечо, чтобы не пересечь невидимые границы личного пространства. 

\- Теперь, раз уж мы все взрослые люди, мы же можем выпить? Думаю, я помню где у Лорда Зуко был припасен алкоголь. На трезвую голову это все слишком… - выдохнула Бейфонг.

\- Шеф! – засмеялась Кая, прикрыв рот свободной ладонью.

\- Что? Сегодня я не при исполнении. Но, если вечер пойдет не по плану, могу кого-нибудь арестовать.

\- Обещаю вести себя хорошо. Впрочем, нет, не обещаю – последние лет десять я слишком часто вела себя хорошо, надо бы и расслабиться.

Когда Буми неожиданно и резко накинулся на Лин с объятьями, прокричав что-то про то, как он рад видеть ее, шеф поняла, что не зря оставалась в металлической униформе до последнего.

***

В большой гостиной снова горела жизнь: в растопленном камине и оживленных разговорах – почти как раньше. Су и Буми отрыли на чердаке коробки со старыми фотографиями, и Лин, сидящая рядом с ними на просторном диване, время от времени поглядывала на снимки, отрываясь от найденной в ее старой комнате книги.

Это был дешевый, глупый и чрезмерно пафосный любовный роман с красивой иллюстрацией на обложке и наивным до ужаса содержанием. Маленькой девочкой она часто читала такие книги, где-то вдалеке от остальных: не хватало лишнего повода для насмешек.

Но теперь, если кто-то решит посмеяться над ней – она с легкостью заткнет ему рот ближайшей полоской металла. Бегло перечитывая роман, шеф полиции поверить не могла, что когда-то это казалось ей увлекательным чтивом… Хотя, нет, местами все же цепляло – но Лин удавалось прятать все эмоции и внутренние смешки за маской скучающего безразличия. 

\- О, только посмотри на это, Су! - воодушевленно сказал Буми, стряхивая с фотографии пыль. – Это я катаю тебя на плечах! О, великие духи, какой же очаровательной крошкой ты была…

\- Да, очаровательнее не бывает… - тихо пробормотала Лин, не отрываясь от книги.

Суинь закатила глаза, но ухмыльнулась.

Тем временем в углу комнаты за столом для Пай-Шо шла настоящая битва умов. Кая наблюдала за противостоянием с нескрываемым ехидством. Тензин, ставший еще более серьезным, чем обычно, хмурился и нервно почесывал свою бороду, думая над следующим ходом. Рука мага воздуха потянулась к фишке – а потом дрогнула на половине пути.

Лицо Хозяйки Огня же выражало только спокойствие, но в желтых глазах, спрятанных за стеклами очков, плясали азартные искорки.

\- Ты проиграешь, Тензин. В самый последний момент. Ты будешь думать, что победа у тебя в руках, а потом она оставит тебя в дураках.

\- Спасибо, что веришь в меня, Кая, - раздраженно вздохнул он. – Я учился играть не только у отца, но и у лучших из Белого Лотоса, так что не списывай меня со счетов раньше времени.

Изуми пожала плечами, заглянув противнику в глаза.

\- А меня в Пай-Шо научил играть дедушка Айро.

Увидев, как брат нервно сглотнул, Кая засмеялась.

Партия продлилась не меньше часа, и Тензин, почувствовавший себя уверенней, заметно повеселел. Изуми перешла в позицию обороны: ему удавалось пробиться сквозь нее все чаще, забирать важные фишки противницы со стола. Захваченный процессом, он не видел, как Кая сочувственно покачивает головой, глядя в его сторону.

Маг воздуха знал, какой ход сделает следующим, и уже потянулся к столу, когда Изуми одним легким движением оставила его с носом. Он так много внимания уделял их столкновению на краю, что потерял из виду середину поля – и фишка Хозяйки Огня воцарилась в самом его центре.

\- Все, как я и говорила, - улыбнулась Кая. – Поверь, я сыграла с Изуми больше партий в Пай-Шо, чем за всю свою остальную жизнь, и выиграла только раз десять… Из, наверное, тысячи.

\- И все эти годы я продолжала практиковаться, - довольно сказала Изуми. – Но ты был хорошим противником, Тензин.

Тот в ответ вместо слов прислонил кулак к распрямленной ладони и смиренно поклонился, признавая свое поражение. 

\- Воздушные кочевники умеют проигрывать с достоинством, - уважительно произнес он, улыбнувшись Изуми.

\- Я помню, как ты сдул со стола все фишки, когда проиграл мне за пять ходов, - насмешливо добавил Буми, открывая очередной альбом.

\- Потому что ты жульничал! И тогда мне было сколько, лет пять? – возмутился Тензин, эмоциональнее, чем сам того хотел.

\- Или пятнадцать, - рассмеялась Кая, погладив брата по голове.

Синяя стела выделялась еще сильнее на покрасневшей лысине. Все, даже продолжавшая листать книгу Лин, засмеялись. Тензин, сделав долгий и глубокий вдох, посмеялся и сам.

\- Действительно, как в старые-добрые времена.

***

За ужином темы для разговоров перешли к более взрослым: путешествия, прогресс Объединенных Наций, некомпетентность экс-президента Райко и последние новости из Королевства Земли. Когда Суинь и Тензин начали обсуждать сложности воспитания целой оравы детей, Лин не сдержалась и достала из-под стола книгу, пытаясь не потерять аппетит под рассказы об изобретении влагоудерживающих подгузников.

Забыв о философии воздушных кочевников, Буми с животным голодом поглощал рыбу, игнорируя осуждающие вздохи Тензина.

\- Чем больше я слушаю этих двоих, тем больше понимаю, насколько было верным решением остановиться на втором ребенке, - шепнула Изуми на ухо Лин, и та невольно прыснула. 

\- А я – что рассталась с Тензином, и «честь» возрождения Нации Воздуха в итоге миновала меня стороной.

Кая, сидевшая по другую сторону стола от Лин, все слышала – и придвинулась чуть ближе.

\- Я очень люблю своих племянников, но, если бы я была вынуждена находиться с ними каждый день круглые сутки, наверное, я бы уже облысела.

Все три женщины засмеялись так громко, что дискуссия о воспитании стихла – тишина прерывалась только чавканьем Буми, взявшим уже третью, если не четвертую, по счету порцию жаренного угря с рисом. 

\- Эм… что смешного? – непонимающе спросила Су, приподняв бровь и переводя взгляд с одной магессы на другую.

Изуми, откашлявшись, с привычным спокойствием на лице, улыбнулась.

\- Мы подумали, что после еды можно посидеть на пляже возле костра, вспомнить какие-нибудь смешные или жуткие истории…

Тензин недоверчиво скрестил руки на груди, но Су просияла, вскинув руками.

\- Это же отличная идея! Я помню, где мы обменивались страшилками по ночам… Никогда бы не подумала, что самые леденящие душу истории будут у Катары.

Когда разговоры вернулись в привычное русло, и вновь раздался звон посуды, Кая тихонько подмигнула Лин.

\- Скажи, что Изуми бесподобна, - прошептала она.

\- Изуми… - задумавшись, сказала Лин, сначала посмотрев на Каю, а потом на Хозяйку Огня. – Ты бесподобна.

Аккуратно подцепив добротный кусок угря, магесса огня прожевала его, а потом изящно вытерла губы белой салфеткой, пряча за ней острую ухмылку.

\- О, не беспокойтесь, девочки, я это знаю.

***

Костер мирно потрескивал на берегу – Буми принес бревна, а Изуми быстро разожгла пламя до идеальной температуры с помощью своих сил. Пляж у дома Хозяев Огня был вдали от курортных домов и маленького города, живущего за счет туристов, поэтому казалось, что в мире остались лишь они одни – и бессчетное количество звезд над их головами.

К досаде Каи, луна была далека от полнолуния, так что страшилка про дух магессы крови, похищающей невинных прохожих в ночи, не была такой устрашающей, как могла. 

Каждый выпил по небольшому стаканчику саке, а потом еще по одному, и Лин почувствовала, что броня ее больше теснит, чем успокаивает. Наконец, металлическая униформа была сброшена – прямо на бархатный песок.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд неожиданно покрасневшей Каи, внезапно для себя Лин и сама покраснела – не только от выпивки.

\- Э-э-э… чего ты на меня так пялишься? – смущенно буркнула старшая Бейфонг, чуть не подавившись воздухом.

Где-то с другой стороны костра раздался смешок Су.

\- Ничего… Просто, я давно не видела тебя без униформы. И, будь я преступницей в Репаблик Сити, я бы сдалась немедленно.

\- Это моя сестренка! – с гордостью заявил Буми, обнимая Каю за плечи. – Никогда не упустит возможности пофлиртовать с дамами.

\- Буми, перестань, - неловко отсмеялась она, легонько стукнув брата под ребра.

\- Полегче, красавица, в этом море слишком много рыбы, - измученно вздохнул он, погладив свой живот. – Но это же правда. Да, Изуми?

Хозяйке Огня удалось сохранить невозмутимость, хотя щеки ее, кажется, слегка порозовели – но, быть может, так казалось из-за отблесков пламени костра.

\- Не уверенна, что это подходящая тема для разговора.

\- Да брось ты, Тензин и Лин же не стыдятся прошлого… По крайней мере, сейчас. Я помню, как вы, девочки, убегали по вечерам на этот самый пляж, держась за руки… хи-хи…

Глаза Суинь расширились, и она громко вздохнула.

\- Я помню, что видела, как вы как-то слишком странно обнимались, но… о, духи… - пробормотала она, прикрывая ладонью рот.

\- Это уже не важно, ладно? – огрызнулась Кая, и ее глаза резко стали холодными, как айсберг. – Не думаю, что Изуми хочет вспоминать об этом… Или что это стоит делать кому-то из вас.

Хозяйка Огня удивленно нахмурилась, и на лице ее пролегла тень печали.

\- Что… что ты имеешь ввиду, Кая? Я думала, что это просто будет излишним…

Испустив мучительный вздох, магесса воды сделала добрый глоток прямо из бутылки – и поморщилась.

\- Ты – Хозяйка Огня, жена и мать. Я не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое положение… Даже пред друзьями.

Отойдя от костра, Изуми взяла руку женщины в свои ладони – под немые взгляды всех присутствующих. На губах ее возникла грустная и в то же время нежная улыбка.

\- Кая… Я не стыжусь того, что было. Своих чувств. И точно не стыжусь тебя… Я даже не думала, что ты… Можешь считать, что мне будет неловко. Ты была моей первой любовью, и я всегда вспоминала об это лишь с теплом на сердце.

Магесса воды тихо всхлипнула, утерев предательски скатившуюся по щеке слезу.

\- Прости меня за… за эту глупую сцену, - неестественно рассмеялась она, стараясь не обращать внимания на повисшее в ночном воздухе напряжение. – Я… пойду, немного подышу.

Она осторожно высвободила свою ладонь, и быстрым шагом направилась в другую сторону, оставив компанию старых друзей, застывшую в неловком молчании. Тяжело вздохнув, Изуми сняла очки и потерла свои огненные глаза.

\- Ох, барсук-медведь меня дери, какой же я идиот, - громко сказал Буми, ударив себя ладонью по лбу, и шлепнулся на песок.

Допив свой стакан и поставив его на одеяло Лин, осмотрев сконфуженные и печальные лица сидящих вокруг костра, поднялась со своего места.

\- Схожу, проведаю, как там Кая. Скоро вернусь.

Звуки голосов послышались только тогда, когда старшая Бейфонг уже приблизилась к зеленым зарослям, покидая прилегающий к дому пляж.

***

Посреди кусочка тропических джунглей был небольшой сад: лавка под навесом, сделанная из камня, украшенная резьбой, а перед ней клумба с цветами. Пусть Хозяйка Огня вряд ли часто возвращалась сама на Угольный остров, но ухаживали за ним хорошо – может, потому что сюда приезжали ее родные, может, потому что ей были дороги оставшиеся здесь воспоминания. А, возможно, что и то, и другое вместе.

Сначала Лин шла по следам, но, дойдя до начала мощеной дорожки, поняла, куда именно направилась Кая. Женщина сидела на лавке, глядя в сторону дома: с одной стороны открывался вид на его заднюю часть. Луну не было видно за крышей – только звезды, огромное количество звезд, которых ни за что не рассмотреть над вечно светящимся собственными огнями Репаблик Сити. 

Заметив ее приближение, Кая вымучено улыбнулась. Она больше не плакала, но даже во тьме Лин заметила, как покраснели её глаза.

\- Я не скажу ни слова, пока мне не предоставят адвоката, - попыталась отшутиться она.

Шеф полиции присела рядом, молча посмотрела сначала на звезды, а потом на Каю.

\- Ты действительно флиртовала со мной?

Это был не тот вопрос, которого она ожидала – и женщина рассмеялась, тихо, но искренне.

\- Ну, может быть, совсем немного, шеф. Но в этом нет ничего незаконного… по крайней мере, уже нет.

Грусть снова вернулась к ней: уголки губ опустились. Кая, избегая взгляда Лин, сложила руки в замок и устремила взгляд куда-то вдаль, дальше цветов, пляжа и самого Угольного острова. Куда-то в прошлое.

\- Иногда… отношения просто не работают, правда? – выдохнула она, обращаясь то ли к Лин, то ли к звездам. - Когда мы с Изуми отправились в первое путешествие в жизни, я была самой счастливой девушкой на свете. Целых несколько месяцев, пока она не вернулась в столицу. Но она не просто была принцессой, она хотела ей быть. Хотела править своей страной, учиться этому, а я – посмотреть мир со всех сторон. Мы добрались до столицы вместе, но я продолжила свой путь, а она осталась. И мы обе поняли, что это конец.

Лин, вглядываясь в темное ночное небо, глубоко вздохнула.

\- Да, иногда отношения просто… не работают.

\- Мы правда любили, искренне, мы встречались два года, но мы обе хотели от жизни слишком разных вещей. Изуми предлагала попробовать снова отношения на расстоянии, но я понимала, что буду путешествовать, еще и еще. В мире, во всех четырех нациях, столько удивительных вещей, людей, мест… Тем более, я бы никогда не осталась жить в огненной столице. И, хотя это и было больно, я ни разу не пожалела о своем выборе… Как и она, надеюсь. И попытка держаться за то, что обречено на провал, сделала бы нас обеих еще более несчастными.

На губах у Лин промелькнула горькая усмешка.

\- Можешь мне об этом не рассказывать.

Кая, наконец, посмотрела на нее – с сожалением.

\- Прости… я, я не хотела… Я не это имела ввиду…

Шеф, закинув руки за голову, устремила взгляд изумрудных глаз к звездам. 

\- Нет, это правда. Мы с Тензином спорили о детях много лет, и я бы никогда не согласилась стать матерью для новеньких магов воздуха, а он бы никогда не отказался от возможности попытаться возродить свою нацию. Его родители встречались с юных лет, а моя мама словно никогда и ни с кем по-настоящему не встречалась. И мы оба не знали, что делать. Не уверена, что последние годы мы вообще любили друг друга – мы просто свыклись, что вещи складываются так, как складываются, и не пытались это изменить. Я – потому что привыкла, а он – потому что боялся…

Раздался глухой звон стекла: Кая, доставая бутылку из-под лавки, случайно стукнула ей о камень – а потом отпила и вытерла губы широким рукавом своего синего платья.

\- Будешь? Прости, стаканы я прихватить не смогла.

Слегка ошарашенная Бейфонг присвистнула. 

\- Когда ты успела?..

\- Не важно. У них там еще целый погреб, если захотят. Пусть это будет небольшой компенсацией за… как это говорится на вашем языке… моральный ущерб?

Приняв бутылку из чужих рук, Лин тоже сделала глоток, встряхнув после головой.

\- Если бы мы расстались раньше, все не закончилось бы… так хреново.

\- О, да, ты бы разнесла только половину Острова Воздуха, - засмеялась Кая, откидываясь на спинку лавки. – Без обид, Лин. Когда я заехала домой и узнала, что Тензин бросил тебя ради послушницы, я вылила ему на голову воду из вазы с ближайшими цветами.

Но шеф не была в обиде – она лишь отсмеялась в ответ.

\- Хотела бы я это видеть… Знаешь, это было не столько о разбитом сердце, сколько о разбитой гордости. И после я не была готова переживать нечто схожее вновь.

\- Может, и зря, - пожала плечами Кая, забирая из рук подруги бутылку – их пальцы мимолетно соприкоснулись, и Лин, неожиданно для себя, снова почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам. - Любить иногда больно, иногда прекрасно, но чаще всего понемногу – главное, чтобы в конце оставалось больше хорошего, чем плохого – если будет конец.

\- Ты… Такая сильная, Кая. И я никогда бы не подумала, до сегодняшнего вечера, что ты можешь стыдиться себя.

Кая не была с ней грубой, но глаза ее снова вспыхнули ледяным гневом, как тогда, у костра, и Лин, почувствовав неясный стыд, взяла саке и снова отпила, чтобы его заглушить.

\- Я не стыжусь того, кто я есть. Поэтому, когда я поняла про Корру и Асами, я сделала все, что могла, чтобы девочки чувствовали поддержку. Мама и папа знали, что слушать свое сердце важнее, чем мнение окружающих, но это не значит, что весь мир считает так же, как они... Мы продолжали переписываться с Изуми, и я сама уже снова пыталась… быть с кем-то, но, когда я услышала, что она выходит замуж, мы отдалились окончательно. Я даже не приехала на ее свадьбу, соврав, что занята, но это просто было… слишком мучительно.

\- Опять таки, - с печальной улыбкой сказала Лин, неуверенно приобняв ее за плечи, - можешь мне об этом не рассказывать… Я понимаю.

\- Изуми не заслужила того, что я о ней думала, и поэтому я сбежала, как глупая девчонка, - ухмыльнулась она, кладя голову на плечо Лин. – А теперь мы с тобой, Лин Бефонг, обе взрослые, и пьем, и никто нас за это не отчитает. Можно, я еще раз с тобой пофлиртую?

Опешив, почти расслабившаяся Бейфонг снова напряглась – а потом свободной рукой поднесла бутылку к губам для очередного глотка.

\- Что ж… попробуй…

\- Три года… раньше это казалось большой разницей в возрасте, а теперь это ничто. Знаешь, Лин, если бы тогда ты была чуть постарше и мой брат не увивался за тобой, словно бестолковый лемур, я бы могла влюбиться в тебя.

Лин чувствовала, как пахнут волосы Каи: жасмином и еще какими-то сладкими цветами, немного морской солью и костром. Рядом с ней было уютно – и воспоминания, которым она не придавала особого значения, старалась не придавать, опять вернулись к ней. Ей было, кажется, лет тринадцать, и Суинь обиделась, что сестра обещала прийти посмотреть на ее песчаный замок, но так и не пришла – потратив часы на тренировку магии метала. Кропотливую работу Су смыло сильной волной, и ночью обиженная младшая забаррикадировала дверь в их комнату магией земли изнутри.

Кая, заметив сжавшуюся в клубок Лин, одиноко сидевшую на берегу, позвала ее к себе – чтобы не пришлось будить взрослых и превращать ссору в ночной скандал. Они уснули вместе, в обнимку, и Бейфонг чувствовала себя так умиротворенно, ощущая тепло ее смуглых рук, ее запах, щекочущее шею дыхание. Почему-то эти ощущения снова стали живыми, слишком настоящими...

Лин, осторожно отодвинувшись, поднялась, сконфуженно потирая затылок.

\- Думаю, нам пора возвращаться… Если ты не против.

***

В детстве большой дом часто был полон до краев – а теперь каждый из них мог позволить себе спать в отдельной комнате. Кая отметила для себя, что в этом было что-то печальное, выбрав свою старую спальню для ночлега. Тензин, конечно, отправился в комнату родителей, а Буми – в бывшую спальню Суки и Сокки. Их связь с дядей, как двух немагов, окруженных сильнейшими повелителями своих стихий, была особенной. И такой и осталась – пускай Сокки уже нет, а его племянник неожиданно получил дар, о котором мечтал все детство.

Только Су поступила так же: когда Кая проходила мимо старой комнаты сестер Бейфонг, младшая с умилением рассматривала свои старые детские игрушки. Лин же, без сомнений, выбрала комнату матери. А Изуми…

Постучав в бывшие покои Лорда Зуко и его супруги, Кая поняла, что в горле у нее пересохло.

\- Входите, - послышался хриплый от сонливости голос.

Багровый халат с вышитым на нем золотым драконом – у Изуми традиции всегда сочетались с хорошим вкусом, наверное, доставшимся от матери, вместе с умением держать эмоции внутри себя. Кая не смогла сдержать улыбки, отметив, что некоторые вещи не меняются: Хозяйка Огня читала газету при свете керосиновой лампы. Изуми всегда бралась за книги или прессу на ночь, когда не могла уснуть.

\- Слушай, я пришла… Не знаю, зачем я пришла. Чтобы извиниться, я полагаю… - замялась в дверях Кая, пряча глаза в пол.

Отложив в сторону газету, Изуми села на кровати в позе лотоса, жестом пригласив ночную гостью присесть рядом. 

\- Мне жаль, если я дала тебе повод для сомнений, - тихо сказала Хозяйка Огня, положив руку на колено Каи. – Ты всегда была той, перед кем мне не хотелось прятать свои чувства, потому что я знала, что буду всегда услышанной, принятой и любимой. И я хотела, чтобы ты ощущала, что это взаимно.

Грусть на лице Изуми, виднеющаяся в тусклом свете лампы, делала ее сходство с матерью еще отчетливее. Пальцы Каи невесомо коснулись ее щеки.

\- Ты и правда бесподобна, моя огненная лилия. И всегда была. Ты не сделала ничего неправильного – видимо, я и правда впала в юношество на этом острове, с этими спутанными мыслями и беспричинной злостью. Спасибо тебе, за все, что было.

Ухмыльнувшись, Изуми поднесла тыльную сторону своей ладони к губам, поцеловала ее, а потом коснулась ею губ бывшей возлюбленной – так они делали сорок лет назад, если их мог увидеть кто-то посторонний. 

Направляясь в свою комнату, Кая чувствовала огонек, греющий меж ребер – пламенеющий след прошлого, которое уже не вернуть. Тот, что навсегда останется вместе с ней. Проходя мимо старой спальни Тоф, она на секунду замерла – прислушалась. Из-за двери раздавалось тихое сопение, и с губ Каи слетел смешок.

Крепкий и спокойный сон этой ночью ожидал и ее.


End file.
